Eine für alle
by Piraten Umbars
Summary: Nachdem wir mit Boromir legt Hand an das neue Genre namens 'Blödsinn' geschaffen haben, müssen wir es natürlich ausbauen. Und deshalb präsentieren wir die FF Eine für alle lasst euch überraschen, worum es dabei geht, aber Blödsinn ist es! Versprochen!
1. Chapter 1

_Wir können es selbst kaum glauben. Da dachten wir, wir hätten endlich eine Baustelle beseitigt, indem wir „Boromir legt Hand an" beendet haben, da überkommt uns der Wahn, dieses Genre, genannt Blödsinn, weiterzuführen. Aber man muss halt aktiv sein, um ein neues Genre zu etablieren, nicht wahr? _

°

°

°

**Prolog**

Nein, das ist keine PWP-Geschichte, auch wenn dieser Titel dieses suggeriert. Tatsächlich verhält sich aber alles GANZ anders:

Im Jahre 3019 des dritten Zeitalters der Sonne befanden sich die Gefährten auf dem Weg nach Mordor, aber wie jeder weiß, fiel der tapfere Boromir viel zu früh und segelte daraufhin in einem Boot den Anduin abwärts – und mit ihm der EINE RING, den er kurz zuvor Frodo abgenommen hatte, nachdem dieser auf mysteriöse Weise in einer Pfütze ertrunken war.

Flüsse führen bekanntlich in Meere, und in Meeren, so wird erzählt, befinden sich gelegentlich auch einzelne Silmarilli.

Was sollte anderes geschehen, als dass diese beiden mächtigen Gegenstände sich miteinander verbrüderten und beschlossen, auf ihre Art und Weise die Welt zu vernichten? Schade nur, dass sie dabei nicht besonders gründlich vorgingen... oder vielleicht war es auch ein großes Glück, denn wären sie gründlich gewesen, hätte es nicht zu dieser Geschichte kommen können.

Um es kurz zu fassen: Sauron erlitt eine chronische Bindehautentzündung und verließ Mittelerde, um sich außerhalb Ardas von all dem Vulkan-Staub zu erholen. Und mit ihm verschwanden die übelsten, dunkelsten und schlimmsten Kreaturen, die die Welt jemals besiedelt hatten: Frauen.

Natürlich war das eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass die Männer es nur noch miteinander trieben. Wie anders wären sonst die vielen Slash-FFs zu erklären?

Aber eigentlich waren sie dabei nicht sonderlich glücklich. Sie redeten es sich nur ständig ein, um nicht zuzugeben, dass die feuchte Enge einer Frau nicht gleichzusetzen war, mit der braunschmierigen Enge eines Kerls – Celeborn hin oder her.

Und so verwunderte es nicht, dass die Elben Bruchtals eines wunderschönen Morgens alle eine gewaltige Morgenlatte bekamen, als eine seltsam anmutende Kreatur an ihre Tür klopfte.

Dunkelbraune, lange Haare hingen ihr fettsträhnig über die Schultern. Eine Schweinsnase erlaubte es den Elben, der Kreatur direkt bis in die Nebenhöhlen zu schauen. Von der Größe her reichte sie Elrond kaum bis an das Zwerchfell, doch die Körpergröße machte sie mit einem breiten Hintern wieder wett, der nahtlos in spindeldürre Beine überging. Wenigstens waren die Füße nicht behaart.

Grishrót war der Name des Orks, und auch wenn er in seiner Bedeutung das Wesentliche traf, weil der Ork wirklich klug und hässlich war – für orkische Verhältnisse jedenfalls – so klang er in den Ohren der Elben so abscheulich, dass sie ihn später schlicht in Eruiwen änderten – die EINE FRAU.

Und das war sie. Als einzige unter Millionen Frauen hatte sie der geballten Macht des Ringes und des Silmarils aus einem unerfindlichen Grunde widerstanden und war nun nach Bruchtal gereist, um sich für etwas Mithril von Elrond die Zähne richten zu lassen.

Und Elrond ließ sie in sein Haus... und GANZ bestimmt nicht wegen des Mithrils, welches sie mit sich führte.


	2. Auf die Länge kommt es an

_Vielen, lieben Dank an **Lmea the Ruthless**. Du bist unser bisher einziger Reviewer hier bei (knuddel)_

_Aber wir haben trotzdem noch eine kleine Lücke zu klären, auf die uns ein netter Reviewer auf einer Site aufmerksam gemacht hat. Daher sein Add an dieser Stelle:  
_

_** Tamuril: **Nun, wie vor dem Prolog geschrieben, ist die FF ja Blödsinn, aber du hast Recht. Auch dieser darf nicht jeder Logik entbehren. Offenbar ist es mein/unser Fehler gewesen, den Grund für das Verschwinden von Frauen noch einmal genauer zu erläutern. Daher folgendes:_

_Ilúvatar hat eine Frau, und wie jede Frau, ist auch diese dunkel und böse. So wie Iúvatar sich eine Welt geschaffen hat und durch Fremdgehen Kinder (Elben und Menschen) gezeugt hat, hat sich auch seine böse Frau vergangen und eine zweite Welt (sozusagen phasenverschoben) geschaffen. Das ist auch der Kurort für Sauron (mit dem sie schon früher ihre Kinder geschaffen hat) Und so wie Ilúvater nur Söhne hatte, hatte seine Frau nur Töchter. _

_Doch Melkor hat den Fehler im System erkannt (es wäre ja keine Fortpflanzung mehr möglich gewesen) und hat die Elben und Menschen beider Welten miteinander vermischt. (eigentlich ist Melkor der Gute). Leider wurde Melkor jedoch entmannt (er hat keine Beine mehr) und konnte sich nicht gegen den Ring und den Silmaril wehren, die sein gesamtes Werk wieder zerstörten. _

_(ACHTUNG! LOGIK) Der Ring als Werk vom Lover der Frau Erus und der Silmaril als Werk eines Kindes von Eru sind nämlich sozusagen eine bildliche Spiegelung der Interessen Erus und seiner Frau, die alles wieder ins Reine bringen wollen – Frauen in ihre Welt und Kerle auf Arda. Dass sie damit die Welten vernichten (keine Fortpflanzung mehr möglich), ist ja nur eine subjektive Darstellung von uns armen, männlichen Piraten, die sich jetzt auch miteinander beschäftigen müssen. (Hand klopft mit seiner Hand Knie aufs Knie.)_

_Das alles kannst du im Sulmirullium nachlesen, einem Werk unseres verehrten Meisters Koliten. ;) _

°

°

°

**Auf die Länge kommt es an**

Völlig in Gedanken versunken und leise vor sich hin singend wandelte Lindir durch die Gänge Bruchtals. Er war dabei, ein neues Lied zu üben, welches er am kommenden Abend in der Halle des Feuers zum Besten geben wollte – doch diesmal nicht, um den schönen Erestor zu verzaubern und in sein Bett zu locken, sondern um SIE zu beeindrucken. Gut, körperliche Anmut und Eleganz waren ihr nicht zu eigen, auch war ihre Haut nicht glatt und weich sondern mehr pockennarbig und rau, aber seit Elrond sich ihrer Zähne angenommen hatte, konnte Lindir sich zumindest annähernd vorstellen, sie zu küss…nein, so richtig vorstellen konnte er es sich nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter und bemerkte den dunkelhaarigen, schmalen Elb nicht, der ihm entgegen kam. Zum Leidwesen beider war auch dieser in Gedanken versunken und achtete nur auf das Tablett in seinen Händen und nicht darauf, wohin er ging. Ehe einer von ihnen in der Lage war auszuweichen, stießen sie aneinander und landeten auf dem steinernen Boden.

„Aua!", rief Lindir, doch als sein Blick auf Figwit fiel, konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, denn dessen braunes Haar war mit gelb-beiger Pampe verschmiert. „Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte Lindir ihn, während er sich wieder hochrappelte.

„Ich wollte Eruiwen etwas zu essen bringen. Sie hat noch Schmerzen von der Zahnbehandlung, und da dachte ich, dass püriertes Lembas mit Honig ihr vielleicht schmecken würden." Mit angeekeltem Ausdruck fasste er sich an den Kopf. Dann sah er hoch zu Lindir. „Du hättest wirklich aufpassen können, wo du hinläufst! Aber du bist ja immer nur mit Rumträllern beschäftigt – als wärst du so ein blöder Zaunkönig!" Damit stand auch er auf.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil ich singen kann und du nicht!", stänkerte Lindir zurück.

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du doch!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du…"

Ein deutlich vernehmbares Räuspern unterbrach sie. „Aber, aber, meine Lieben, ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Elblinge! Und dabei haben wir doch einen Gast. Was soll Eruiwen nur von euch denken, wenn sie euch so streiten hört?" Mit einem milde amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck blickte Elrond von einem zum anderen.

„Er ist schuld!", kam es gleichzeitig von Lindir und Figwit, während sie erbost mit den Fingern aufeinander zeigten.

„Seid so nett und vergesst eure Streitereien, ja? Ich muss mit euch reden." Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er sie an, ihm zu folgen und führte sie in sein großes Arbeitszimmer. Dort warteten schon Glorfindel, der gemütlich in einem Ohrensessel fläzte und Erestor, der mit gelangweilter Mine am Kamin stand und ausgiebig gähnte. Auch Elladan und Elrohir, Elronds Zwillingssöhne, waren anwesend – zumindest körperlich, denn sie schienen zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt zu sein um wahrzunehmen, was um sie herum geschah.

Elrond schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf der Arbeitsplatte nieder. Ernst sah er in die Runde. „Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen." Sein Blick blieb missbilligend auf seinen Söhnen ruhen. „Elladan, könntest du bitte aufhören, an Elrohirs Ohr rumzuknabbern und deine Hände bei dir lassen? Macht das doch in eurem Zimmer, zum Balrog! Mir kommt gleich mein Frühstück hoch!"

Der Angesprochene löste zwar seinen Mund von seines Bruders Ohr und grinste seinen Vater breit an, schob aber seine Hand demonstrativ unter Elrohirs Oberteil, was diesem ein überraschtes Keuchen entlockte.

Angewidert sah Elrond weg. „Wie dem auch sei…Wie ihr ja alle wisst, haben wir einen Gast. Einen weiblichen Gast, und diese Gelegenheit sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen. Ich schlage also vor, dass ihr mir helft einen Plan auszuarbeiten, damit ich sie so schnell wie möglich von meinen…nun ja, Qualitäten überzeugen kann."

Auf einmal war Erestor wieder hellwach. „Na, das ist ja interessant! Wer hat das denn jetzt entschieden?"

Erstaunt blickte Elrond zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Berater. „Ich bin der Hausherr. Da ist es doch klar, dass die…Betreuung des Gastes mir zufällt."

Hier schaltete sich Glorfindel ein: „Das sehe ich aber nicht so! Immerhin bin ich der Oberste der Grenzwachen und somit ist Eruiwen bei mir viel sicherer aufgehoben als bei dir. Davon abgesehen sind meine Qualitäten größer als deine."

Dieser Aussage folgten ein misstrauischer Blick Elronds auf Glorfindels Mitte und ein lautes Lachen Elrohirs. „Wenn es nach der Größe geht, dann müsste Elladan der Vorzug gegeben werden – glaubt mir, er ist nicht zu übertreffen." Er schenkte seinem Bruder einen glutvollen Blick.

„Sei still, Sohn." Elrond sah gereizt in die Runde. „Frauen mögen an Männern Ausstrahlung und Macht, und davon habe ich am meisten, deshalb…"

Er wurde von Lindir unterbrochen: „Nein, Frauen mögen Gefühl und Wärme und Männer, die im Stande sind, liebevolle Zuneigung zu zeigen, deshalb muss die Wahl ganz klar auf…"

„…mich fallen", vollendete Figwit leise den Satz, „Ich kann kochen und putzen und massieren und bin ihr gerne zu Diensten…"

„…aber singen kannst du nicht", stichelte Lindir wieder. Figwit schubste ihn. Hätte Glorfindel sich nicht zwischen sie gestellt, wäre es vermutlich in eine Schlägerei ausgeartet.

„Pah! Alles Quatsch! Sie wird keinen von euch wollen! Frauen wollen einen klugen Mann und eine Schulter zum Anlehnen, jemanden, dem sie vorbehaltlos vertrauen können, weil er die Zügel in der Hand hält! Frauen wollen einen Mann wie mich!" Erestor blickte stolz von einem zum anderen. „Und außerdem bin ich es, der am längsten ohne Frau auskommen musste. Du, Elrond, warst schließlich gerade voll in Aktion, als sich die Frau, in der gerade dein Zauberstab steckte, in Luft aufgelöst hat."

„Ja", knurrte Elrond. „Und ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du das weißt. Aber hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie schmerzhaft der Fall in das Leinen eines Bettes sein kann, wenn der Zauberstab gerade Magie wirken will? Seitdem bedarf er besonderer Pflege..."

„die dir Celeborn gerne zukommen lassen hat und es auch weiterhin tun wird", ergänzte Elladan grinsend. „Er ist neben uns beiden überhaupt der einzige, der das Fehlen von Frauen großartig findet, denn wenn du ehrlich bist... das Gesabbel von Galadriel in unseren Köpfen hat regelmäßig Migräne ausgelöst."

Einen Moment lang blieb es still im Raum, während sich die versammelten Elben musterten – nur die Zwillinge hatten sich wieder einander zugewandt und ließen hin und wieder ein glückliches Seufzen verlauten.

„Ihr wollt also alle euer Glück versuchen?", durchbrach schließlich Elrond die Ruhe. Eifriges Nicken von allen Seiten war die Antwort. „Gut. Ich habe Eruiwen geraten, mindestens zwei Wochen hier zu bleiben, damit ich die Wundheilung im Auge behalten kann. Zwei Tage ist sie schon hier, also bleiben noch zwölf übrig. Das gibt jedem von uns drei Tage Zeit, sich ihr zu nähern. Wer möchte anfangen?"

„Entschuldigung, Elrond…" Figwits dünne Stimme war leise wie ein Flüstern. „Aber wir sind zu fünft…es bleiben für jeden nur zwei Tage, nicht drei!"

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Aber zwei Tage sind ziemlich wenig, um die Gunst einer Frau zu gewinnen. Ich schlage also vor, wir ziehen Strohhalme. Derjenige, der den Kürzesten zieht, muss den anderen behilflich sein und darf selbst nicht um Eruiwen buhlen. Der mit dem Längsten darf sein Glück zuletzt versuchen.

Atemlose Stille legte sich wieder über die Elben, während Elrond Strohhalme besorgte und sie zurecht schnitt. Keiner wollte der Erste sein, denn ganz zweifellos war das Gedächtnis eines Orks dem eines Elben unterlegen – wer wusste schon, woran Eruiwen sich in zwei Wochen noch erinnern würde! Doch noch schlimmer wäre es, den Kürzesten zu ziehen und gar nicht um die Orkfrau werben zu können!

Elrond zog als erster, sein Strohhalm war mäßig lang und er konnte einen leicht enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen. Dann zogen Erestor und Lindir; Erestors Halm war deutlich länger als Elronds, Lindirs allerdings kürzer. Den Kürzesten Halm zog Figwit, dessen Augen sogleich begannen, in Tränen zu schwimmen.

Tröstend legte Glorfindel den Arm um ihn. „Ach, Fig, es kann eben nicht alle Tage Sonntag sein. Und sieh es mal so: Nur einer von uns kann sie bekommen, du hast also wenigstens drei traurige Elben, die sich gerne von dir trösten lassen werden!" Als Glorfindel allerdings erkannte, dass sein Strohhalm der nächstkürzeste war und er somit den Anfang machen musste, verhärteten sich auch seine Züge und er verließ mit fliegenden Haaren Elronds Arbeitszimmer. Ihm folgten Lindir und Erestor, Figwit im Schlepptau, mit glücklicheren Minen.

Zurück blieb Elrond mit seinen Söhnen. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah er die Zwillinge an, wie sie eng umschlungen auf dem Sessel lümmelten. Dann atmete er tief ein und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Kichernd sahen Elladan und Elrohir ihm nach.

„Und, auf wen wettest du, Elladan?"

„Wäre ich Eruiwen, würde ich mich für Glorfindel entscheiden, doch ich glaube, sie wird Papa nehmen."

„Warum denkst du das?"

„Na, guck sie mal an! Sie ist hässlich, Papa ist Heiler…sie wird hoffen, dass er ihr mehr als nur das Gebiss richtet!"


	3. Glorfindel

**Glorfindel**

Glorfindel hatte Glück. Der erste Tag seines Versuches, die Orkfrau zu erobern, begann mit einem nahezu phantastischen Frühlingsmorgen. Die Vögel balzten um die Wette, Tau tropfte von den Tannenzapfen und der Blütenstaub der ersten Frühblüher schwängerte die Luft.

Frisch gekämmt eilte Glorfindel bei Sonnenaufgang zu dem Gemach Eruiwens und klopfte höflich an. Minuten vergingen bevor sie öffnete und ihn müde und fragend anschaute.

„Guten Morgen!", trällerte er fröhlich und reichte Eruiwen einen Blumenstrauß.

Dass die Blumen in dem abgedunkelten Zimmer nicht lange überleben würden, ignorierte er großzügig, denn darauf kam es nicht an. Viel wichtiger war ihm Eruiwens dankbares Lächeln, welches sie ihm nach einem satten Aufstoßen schenkte. Gedanklich notierte er ihren gesunden Appetit, ihre Vorliebe für Schneeglöckchen und den angenehmen Duft, den sie danach zur Abwechslung einmal verbreitete.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob Ihr nicht an einem kleinen Ausritt interessiert seid. Die Umgebung von Imladris ist wundervoll und einmalig!", fuhr er in schwärmenden Ton fort.

Dass die Orkfrau kein Wort von sich gab, irritierte ihn zwar ungemein, aber schweigsame Frauen waren ohnehin besser als Plaudertaschen. Denen musste man nur ständig mit der eigenen Zunge den Mund stopfen.

„Und mein Pferd erst...", lockte er weiter. „Das ist auch wundervoll und einmalig."

Den kurzen Gedanken daran, dass Eruiwen auch dieses gnadenlos verspeisen würde, verdrängte er allein bei der Vorstellung, wie sie sich ihm danach hingab. DAS war ihm Asfaloth wert!

Eruiwen jedoch machte keine Anstalten, sich auch nur die Schuhe anzuziehen... die sie bei ihren schmutzigen, langen Krallen an den Füßen auch gar nicht nötig hatte. Entsetzt sah sie nur den blonden Schönling an und warf einen argwöhnischen Blick auf den mit Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Flur

Glorfindel hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Natürlich! Eruiwen war am frühen Morgen gekommen, nachdem sie die gesamte Nacht hindurch gewandert war, weil sie die Sonne nicht vertrug... Sie war ja schließlich kein Uruk-hai!

Verdampften Orks eigentlich im Sonnenlicht? Zerfielen sie zu Staub oder bekamen sie arge Brandblasen?

Glorfindel verschob die Antworten auf diese Fragen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Er verabschiedete sich nur hastig, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und eilte davon.

„FIGWIIIIIIIIT!", brüllte er nur Minuten später durch das Haus. „Sorg dafür, dass sie sich wäscht! Dringendst!"

Den Rest des Tages polierte er die Hufe seines Schimmels, wachste den Sattel und striegelte sein blondes Haar.

°

°

Kaum war der Abend angebrochen stand er erneut vor Eruiwens Tür – wieder mit Blümchen und wieder mit einem breiten und hoffnungsvollen Lächeln. Eruiwen ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Sie entriss ihm die Blüten, schmatze laut und genüsslich, packte ihn am Handgelenk und führte ihn zum Ausgang des Hauses.

Ein wenig missfiel ihm das. Frauen hatten seiner Ansicht nach nichts zu bestimmen – und schon gar nicht ihm, einem solch edlen und reinrassigen Krieger. Aber ihre euterähnlichen Brüste, deren nicht gerade kleine Verhärtungen sich durch den Stoff ihres Hemdes abzeichneten, besänftigten seinen Unmut und sorgten für eine ganz andere Art der Erregung. Eilig führte er sie zum Stall.

„Das ist Asfaloth, seines Zeichens Pferd", stellte Glorfindel sein Reittier vor. „Er macht gute fünfzig Meilen in der Stunde, kommt von 0 auf 30 in etwa 23 Sekunden. Seine Beine sind sechs Fuß lang und er ist mit echtem Mithril beschlagen! Es hat sehr intensiver Pflege bedurft, um ihn so schön weiß zu bekommen."

Eruiwen warf nur einen kurzen, desinteressierten Blick auf die rassigen Nüstern des Tieres und tastete mit ihren Fingern nur den Sattel ab, als wolle sie prüfen, wie weich er ist.

„Edelstes Hirschleder! Im hohen Norden gejagt, gehäutet und von Spezialisten der Noldo gegerbt und gefärbt. Diesen Sattel gibt es nur in dieser Ausführung!"

Eruiwen nickte erneut desinteressiert und ließ sich von Glorfindel aufhelfen.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal davon träumen würde, eine frisch gewaschene und wohlig duftende Orkfrau in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen, und nie hatte er geglaubt, dass sich dieser Traum der letzten Stunden auf seinem Pferd realisieren würde. Und was man nicht alles auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes ausprobieren konnte...

Obwohl Asfaloth einen sicheren Schritt besaß und sich nur langsam fortbewegte, hielt es Glorfindel UNBEDINGT für nötig, Eruiwen mit seinem Arm zu umschlingen und fest an sich zu drücken. Sie sollte die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit spüren, die er ihr zu bieten hatte. Plan B sollte gar nicht erst in Kraft treten müssen.

Doch kaum dreißig Minuten später verkrampfte er mehr und mehr, weil Eruiwen wie ein steifes Brett in seinen Armen hing. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung wollte er diese Fehlhaltung ausgleichen... so geschickt, dass er dabei versehentlich – ja wirklich! - ihre Brüste streifte und sofort eine wachsende Erregung in seiner Hose verspürte, die auch Eruiwen nicht entgehen konnte.

Nervös rutschte sie auf dem Sattel hin und her und klemmte dabei sein wichtigstes Stück zwischen ihren breiten Hintern und den Sattel.

Ein Schrei, und drei Sekunden später stand Glorfindel neben dem Pferd, suchte hastig nach einer Möglichkeit, seine „Verletzung" zu kühlen und fand keine.

°

°

Die erste Nacht war voll in die Hose gegangen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Den zweiten Tag seiner Frist verbrachte Glorfindel in einem Eisbad. Elbereth hatte diese Frau einen harten Hintern! Bei ihrer Größe hatte er das nie vermutet.

Doch in der darauf folgenden Nacht glaubte er wieder fit zu sein. Plan B musste doch noch in Kraft treten.

Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, das war es, was Frauen wollten. Also musste eine Gefahr her. Figwit.

Der wollte zwar nicht, musste aber, denn schließlich hatte er das kürzeste Los von allen gezogen.

Die Sonne war noch nicht richtig untergegangen, da hallte ein Schrei durch die Gänge von Elronds Haus. Erschrocken sprangen alle aus den Betten, bewaffneten sich zusätzlich zu ihren soeben polierten Schwerten mit Dolchen und hasteten in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war.

Schon bald standen sie vor Eruiwens Zimmer und hörten lautes Gezeter und Elladan stieß mit einer eleganten Bewegung die Tür auf. Erhellt vom glühenden Licht der Abendsonne stand Eruiwen am Fenster und lachte schallend, sprang erfreut auf und ab und kaute Schneeglöckchen.

Glorfindel stand nahe bei ihr, hatte Figwit am Ohr gepackt und schrie wild auf ihn ein. In der anderen Hand hielt er sein Schwert – sein echtes! - und zerstückelte wild einen herabgefallenen Vorhang, der eigentlich Eruiwen vor der Sonne hätte schützen sollen und sich auf seltsame Weise aus der Verankerung in der Wand gelöst hatte.

Niemand verstand ein Wort, denn alles, was Glorfindel brüllte, wurde von Figwits jämmerlichem: „Aber Herr! Aber Herr!" übertönt.

Wütend drehte sich Glorfindel schließlich um, stieß die verwundert starrenden Elben beiseite und verließ den Raum.

„Aber Herr!", kreischte ihm Figwit hinterher. „Ihr habt mir nicht gesagt, dass es mir verboten ist, ihr „Elronds-Spezial-Sonnencreme" zu geben!"

°

°

Auf die restliche, ihm zur Verfügung stehende Zeit, Eruiwen zum Fischen zu überreden, verzichtete Glorfindel großzügig. Wie er den Elben von Imladris am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück verkündete, hatte er seine Vorliebe für Abstinenz entdeckt.


	4. Lindir

Figwit stöhnte innerlich auf. Seit diese furchtbar hässliche Orkfrau in Bruchtal Einzug gehalten hatte, blieben wirklich alle haushälterischen Tätigkeiten an ihm hängen. Den ganzen Tag würde er mit Staubwedel und Lappen in der Hand verbringen, statt mit einem guten Buch im Gras zu liegen und Eru einen guten Mann sein zu lassen. Das Esszimmer musste aufgeräumt, Elronds Roben gebügelt und Socken gestopft werden… Im Moment war er damit beschäftigt, die Bilderrahmen auf den Fluren zu entstauben. Er seufzte. Manchmal war das Leben wirklich unfair. Wie viel leichter hatten es dagegen die Zwillinge! Sie ließen sich bedienen und bedienten sich. Das musste wahrlich angenehm sein. Nicht dass er die Zwillinge bedienen...

Sich nähernde Schritte und Stimmen störten Figwits Gedanken. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung verschwand er hinter dem langen Vorhang eines Fensters; gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor zwei schlanke, dunkelhaarige Elben in den Flur einbogen und nahe seines Vorhangs stehen blieben.

„Glorfindel konnte Eruiwen nicht wirklich begeistern, oder, Elladan?"

„Nein, konnte er nicht. Allerdings hat er ihr sein größtes Argument auch nicht gezeigt."

„Aber er hat es sie spüren lassen….Woher weißt du eigentlich, wie groß sein Argument ist?"

„Weiß ich ja gar nicht. Ich nehme an, dass es groß ist. Schließlich ist Glorfindel auch groß."

„… Es ist bestimmt nicht so groß wie meins."

„Nein, SO groß kann es gar nicht sein, Liebling…und er kann auch nicht so gut damit umgehen!"

„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?"

„Ach Elrohir! Das weiß ich ja gar nicht. Ich nehme an, dass er nicht so gut damit umgehen kann. Und jetzt lass uns über etwas anderes reden…oder etwas anderes tun?"

Einen kurzen Moment blieb es still.

„Tun wäre schön."

Figwit vernahm das Rascheln von Stoff.

„Hier?"

Die Stimme klang nicht entsetzt – eher entzückt.

„Jetzt. Hier. Oder besser: Dort. Auf der Fensterbank."

Doch wohl nicht auf der Fensterbank des Fensters SEINES Vorhangs? Figwit brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Elronds Bälger beim Fischen zu erleben hatte ihm heute noch gefehlt!

°°°°°

Schon seit Stunden lief Lindir in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht keine Ruhe gefunden, und mittlerweile wurde es draußen hell. Lindir bangte es vor dem kommenden Tag, dem ersten Tag, an dem er um Eruiwen werben durfte. Oder musste? Mittlerweile war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Ganz Bruchtal würde ihm auf die Finger gucken; seine erbärmlichen Versuche, die Orkfrau zu bezirzen, auf das Genaueste analysieren und kommentieren. Er würde sich zum Gespött machen, da war sich Lindir sicher. Auf einmal fühlte er sich ganz wackelig auf den Beinen, seine Knie wurden weich und seine Handflächen feucht. Für diese Dinge war er einfach nicht gemacht! Nun ja... er konnte ein wenig singen.

Erestor hatte einmal gesagt, er habe das Temperament eines Bären im Winterschlaf. Und damit irgendwie schon Recht gehabt. Wie sollte er schon neben dem schönen Glorfindel bestehen, dessen geschmeidige Bewegungen an eine schlanke Raubkatze erinnerten? Oder neben dem belesenen Erestor, der auf alles eine Antwort wusste und sich auf wunderbare Wortspiele verstand? Über Elrond wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken. Es gab nichts, was Elrond nicht konnte. Da war er sich GANZ sicher... außer vielleicht singen.

Lindir warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Seine hellen Haare fielen ihm in langen weichen Strähnen um die Schultern und bildeten einen schönen Kontrast zu seiner olivfarbenen, ebenmäßigen Haut. Unter langen schwarzen Wimpern leuchteten seine dunkelgrünen Augen hervor. Gut. Auch was das Aussehen anging, übertraf er Elrond... und er konnte besser singen!

Vielleicht sollte er es darauf ankommen lassen... dann würden sie eben über ihn lachen... und wenigstens hatten sie dann einmal etwas zu lachen! Lindir straffte seine Schultern, klemmte sich seine Drehleier unter den Arm und verließ das Gebäude.

Kurze Zeit später stand er im Garten und blickte ein wenig bange auf das Fenster über ihm. Die dunklen Vorhänge waren zugezogen und sperrten das Licht des Vormittags aus. Doch seine Stimme würde hoffentlich durch den Stoff dringen und das Herz Eruiwens erreichen. Lindir räusperte sich. Dann setzte er an:

Oh holdes Weib, oh schöne Dame!

Ich hielte euch so gern im Arme!

Gar fest und eng umschlungen

in der großen Liebe Enthüllungen.°

Das Hohe C war ihm etwas entglitten, aber das war doch nur eine Orkfrau! Die wusste sicherlich gar nicht, was ein Hohes C überhaupt war! Lindirs Blick hing an dem Fenster. Hatte sich der Vorhang nicht gerade bewegt? Gefiel Eruiwen sein Lied womöglich, und sie spähte vorsichtig zu ihm hinaus?

Unter der dunklen Nacht Sterne,

schweifen unsre Gedanken in die Ferne…

hinüber zu der Zukunft Wonne,

und der großen Glückes Sonne!

Ja, diesmal war er sich ganz sicher! Der Vorhang bewegte sich! Oh, wie nervös er doch wurde!

Nie wieder ließe ich euch gehen,

nie würd ich mich an eurer Gunst vergehen!

Nie wollte ich, dass es euch reue -

Auf ewig währte meine Treue!

Da! Der Vorhang…er öffnet sich! Gleich…gleich…sicher würde ein Lächeln Eruiwens Gesicht zieren!

„Verflucht, Lindir, du STÖRST!"

Das war nicht Eruiwens Stimme…das klang ganz nach - ELLADAN! Starr vor Schreck und mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Lindir zum Fenster hoch. Ja, es war Elladan, der mit zerzausten Haaren und bloßem Oberkörper über der Fensterbank lehnte.

„Los, hau ab! Ich kann mich bei deinem Gejaule wirklich nicht konzentrieren!"

Röte schoss in Lindirs Gesicht. Er hatte es ja gewusst – das würde nicht gut gehen. Jetzt würde er das Gespött Bruchtals sein…und JETZT war es ihm auch gar nicht mehr egal, dass er alle zum Lachen hatte bringen können! Am Besten, er schloss sich für die einige Tage in sein Zimmer ein... und übte noch einmal... für die nächste Orkfrau... irgendwann... in 10.000 Jahren.

°°°°°

Etwas später traute sich Figwit aus seinem Versteck. Mit einem vergnügten Grinsen machte er sich wieder an seine Arbeit – und trällerte dabei hin und wieder in seinen Staubwedel.

°°°°°

°Der geneigte Leser sehe mir die schlechte Übersetzung nach…im Sindarin klingt es natürlich VIEL lieblicher!


	5. Erestor

_Ahoi!_

_Wir Piraten Umbars haben eine Weile gebraucht, aber das neue Kapitel musste so nie-wo-voll wie nur möglich werden. Schließlich handelt es sich um wahre Literatur. _

_Uns reviewt hier zwar niemand, aber wir haben trotzdem Spaß! (zwinker)_

°

°

°

**Erestor**

Mit großen Schritten entjungferte Erestor den frisch gefallenen Schnee, dessen sich der Frühling bediente um die Scham seines noch immer spärlichen Wildwuchses zu bedecken. Doch als er den Weg zum Garten erreichte sah er, dass an dieser Stelle der Schnee von einer Person bereits durchrammelt worden war.

Etwas verwundert runzelte er die Stirn und musterte die leichten Eindrücke. Glorfindel! Seit Eruiwen sich auf sein Schwänzchen gesetzt und es damit erheblich verkleinert hatte, hatte Glorfindel jede Möglichkeit genutzt, um Ringel-Rein zu spielen – Ringel rein in den Schnee, um es zu kühlen und anschließend mit seinen Händen wieder zu restaurieren.

Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er hatte nicht vor, Eruiwen in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe zu treten und sich derartiger Gefahr auszusetzen. Nein. Er wollte sie umgarnen und ihr die Initiative überlassen... und sie würde ihm verfallen. Da war er sich sicher.

Hastig setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. In seinen Armen hielt er einen Stapel kleiner Bücher, die er in der Bibliothek des Hauses gefunden hatte. Gedichte befanden sich darin – Gedichte jeder Art. Er wollte Eruiwen damit zu Tränen rühren... oder zum Lachen bewegen... vielleicht auch erregen.

Auf jeden Fall wollte er sie... ins Bett bekommen, damit sie dort seinem kleinen Lesezeichen huldigen konnte – Erestor war nicht so vermessen, von einem großen Lesezeichen auszugehen. Klein, aber oho!

Nur wenige Minuten später erreichte er eine Holzbank im Schatten einer Latrine. Eruiwen hatte sich diesen Ort ausgesucht, um sich mit ihm zu treffen, und er hatte zugestimmt. Sie wartete bereits und Erestor ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Nachdenklich öffnete er ein Buch. Er hatte sich lange, SEHR lange mit der Frage beschäftigt, welche Gedichte sie wohl verstehen könnte, und deshalb eine kleine Vorauswahl getroffen. Irgendwie waren sie alle harmlos, und doch hoffte er, dass Eruiwen darin irgendeine Verbindung zu Orks entdecken und damit Gefallen an ihnen finden konnte.

„Unkraut", begann er leise und doch betont.

„Unkraut! Nur Unkraut!

Wurde vom Schnee bedeckt,

unter den Blumen versteckt.

Unkraut.

Unkraut! Nur Unkraut!

Hat sich mit den Blumen vermählt

und mit dem Löwenzahn erzählt.

Unkraut."

Nur zu gerne hätte er mit Eruiwen über die tiefere Bedeutung dieses Gedichtes gesprochen. Schließlich war offensichtlich, dass ER der Löwenzahn, also eine Blume, und sie das Unkraut war, welches sich so lange vor den Augen der Elben hatte verbergen können.

Aber Eruiwen starrte nur hungrig auf einige Schneeglöckchen und sprach kein Wort.

„Die Elster", fuhr Erestor fort.

„Die Elster flog von West nach Nord,

nach Süd und Ost hinweg,

und nahm sich jedes Schätzchen weg,

das sie fand im Versteck.

Da kam 'ne zweite Elster

und nahm ihr alles weg.

Da wurd' die andre böse

und flog in ihr Versteck."

Dieses Gedicht war sicherlich schwieriger mit Orks in Verbindung zu bringen, aber vielleicht erkannte Eruiwen die Habgier, die hinter den Elstern steckte?

Doch Eruiwen würdigte ihn keines Blickes oder Wortes. Im Gegenteil. Intensiv begann sie in der Luft den Duft der Latrine zu erschnüffeln und schien sich sehr daran zu ergötzen.

Verstand sie ihn überhaupt? Erestor hätte es zu gerne gewusst, aber aufgeben wollte er noch lange nicht.

„Hier etwas Trauriges", sagte er und rückte ihr ein winziges Stück näher.

„Die Fische.

Es waren hundert Fische,

die warn noch ziemlich klein,

da kam ein großer Fisch,

schluckte sie in den Schlund hinein.

Nur einer, der blieb übrig,

der war auch ziemlich klein.

Den schluckten die anderen Fische

in ihren Schlund hinein."

Entsetzt sah Eruiwen ihn an. Erestor war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht lieber selber den kleinen Fisch gefressen hätte, aber nichtsdestotrotz war sie so traurig, dass er die Gelegenheit gekommen sah, ihr tröstend die Hand zu tätscheln.

Seufzend lehnte sie ihre Wange an seine Schulter.

SO weit war bisher kein Elb in Imladris jemals gekommen. Triumphierend holte Erestor sein letztes Gedicht hervor.

„Maus, Maus, komm heraus! Komm heraus aus deinem Haus..."

Doch noch bevor er das Gedicht beenden konnte, löste sich Eruiwen und verpasste ihm zornig eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„So war das nicht gemeint!", rief Erestor empört, als der Schmerz ihm die Vielfalt an Interpretationsmöglichkeiten seiner Worte einbläute. „Das Gedicht handelt von einem Igel, der die Maus jagt... aber ich bin doch kein Igel... und deine Maus habe ich auch noch nie gesehen...!"

Als eine weitere Ohrfeige ihn traf, ließ er alles stehen und liegen, um sich zornig zu entfernen.

„Bleib mir vom Leibe, du Banause!", brüllte er wütend.

Eruiwen sah ihm empört hinterher, ließ sich dann jedoch nieder und schaute erschöpft auf den Bücherstapel. Zögernd ergriff sie einen kleinen blauen Band und öffnete ihn. Ohne Stimme und nur ihre Lippen bewegend las sie:

„Umhüllt vom blauen Dunst des Schweigens

steht sie einsam im vergilbten Laub,

in einer Menschenmasse mit verschränkten Armen.

Eine rote Blume in ihrer Hand wärmt ihr Herz,

und sie möchte gleichzeitig lachen und weinen,

schreien und jauchzen.

Sie kann es nicht. Der blaue Dunst entzieht ihr all ihre Kraft,

so dass auch sie verwelkt zu Boden fällt."

Traurig beobachtete sie die hängenden Köpfchen der Schneeglöckchen. Langsam erhob sie sich, ließ das Buch fallen und wanderte nachdenklich zwischen den mit Schnee bedeckten Bäumen zurück zum Haus Elronds.

Sie hörte nicht mehr, wie sich die Latrinentür öffnete, Figwit heraus trat und die zu Boden gefallenen Bücher einsammelte. Auch das kleine, blaue Büchlein sammelte er ein. Nur einige Sekunden lang öffnete er es und starrte auf das Gedicht.

„Für Marianna, das schönste Mädchen, das Minas Tirith jemals gesehen hat", stand auf der Seite. „In Liebe - Figwit."

Eine Träne benetzte die verwelkte Blume unter dem Gedicht.


End file.
